Confused Feelings
by stars above heaven
Summary: *Chapter 3 up*mimato...mimi is confused about her feelings towards matt. she likes him but doesn't know if she wants to like him. i know it sux but r/r
1. chapter 1

Hey! Well another fic. It probably sux like the last one. But w/e…first chapter up. Don't expect me to upload the next chapter soon. 2 much homework. (damn school) I know christmas has passed but I don't care I just need it to start around Christmas to have every thing make sense and so it'll be explained better. Well hope you like it (ya rite I know you won't). well just read.

Disclaimer: damn I hate these…well I don't own any of the characters…blah blah blah…you know the drill.

CONFUSED FEELINGS

****

~Matt~

__

I can still remember the time she left. The last and only kiss we shared. I cried that day…the first time I cried for a long time. I still call her and she still calls me. We're still good friends…but only that, friends. We'll never be anything more. It's not that I don't want to be cuz damn I so want to be more than friends. But It wouldn't work out…we live so far apart…it's so not fair. I care about her so much I dunno it's weird I've known her for so long and we've been friends but now I don't feel the same way around her…I have a completely different feeling. I just don't think she likes me the same way…

****

~Mimi~

"Hmmm," I sighed and smiled as I looked at a picture of Matt_. God I miss him so much. I can still feel his lips on mine from our first kiss the day I left. It's been 6 months. Six long months without Matt. I've always wondered what would've happened if I hadn't left. Would we be together right now? Ya right, we did go out once though but not on a real date, well I didn't think it was. It just felt like we were friends not anything else. I also wonder if I had said yes to the second time he asked me out, where we would be now? I wish I hadn't said no, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. I've always had a crush on him…but only a crush. Since I left I've felt different. I've tried to get over him; damn I've tried so hard. I just can't. My friends tell me not to try to get over him that one day it'll just happen…I just hope it happens soon._

"Mimi, you awake yet honey?" I heard my mom ask.

"Uh…ya I'm just getting ready,"

"Okay, just hurry up or you're gonna be late for school,"

"Okay mom,"

I ran into the shower and got ready. I walked downstairs and got something to eat then rushed out the door. As I walked to school I saw everyone putting up Christmas decorations they all looked happy. _Well why wouldn't they be it is Christmas. Well almost. I just wish Matt was here for Christmas. That's my only wish…but ya sure like he'd come._

"Hey Mimi," I heard someone say interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh hey Brittany,"

"What's up?"

"Not much," I replied.

"You thinking?"

"Ya," I answered.

"Matt?"

"Ya…I want him to come for christmas,"

"Did u tell him that?"

"No way would I tell him that…we're only friends if I told him he'd think I like him,"

"Well don't u like him?"

"Ya,"

"So…"

"If he found out I liked him he'd probably act weird around me…I know he doesn't like me,"

"He does like you,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do, well I better get to class talk to you later,"

"Ya, bye"

__

Damn I hate school.

* * *

****

After school

Just as I got home the phone rang.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Mimi, What's up?" said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hey Matt, not to much here what about u?"

"Same,"

"So…"

"So…"

"How's everyone over there?

"They're doing good, Tai asked Sora out,"

"Really? I thought he'd never ask her out,"

"I know same, but he did. So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Uh…no, what about you?"

"Nope," _yes, he doesn't have a girl friend,_ "don't have a boyfriend, I prefer girls,"

"You know what I meant," I said laughing.

"No I don't have a girl friend,"

"Really?"

"Ya why do you sound so surprised,"

"I don't know, it's just always seemed like you've gotten a lot of girls,"

"Really? I never thought I did,"

"I always saw you with a ton of girl,"

"Ya but now I don't have one,"

"Exactly that's why I'm surprised, so how's your band…"

"It's doing good, we've gotten a couple of gigs and stuff,"

"Cool,"

"Ya I know,"

"So…"

"Merry Christmas!"

"What? What was that about?"

"I dunno…it's Christmas so I decided to say Merry Christmas,"

"It's not Christmas, there's like a week left,"

"Ya so, it's close enough, a week isn't that long,"

"I can't wait till Christmas!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"It's Christmas come on, who wouldn't be excited?"

"I dunno…me maybe,"

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Because it's the first Christmas that…we won't spend together,"

"Oh," I said simply. I know I should've said more but I didn't.

"So…"

"I got to go,"

"Oh okay," he said sadly.

"Bye,"

"Later Mimi," He said then I hung up the phone.

__

Does he like me? He can't. But then why would he say that. He could of meant it in a friend kinda way but it didn't sound that why. He can't like me I don't want him to like me.

****

~Matt~

__

What was that about? Damn I shouldn't have said that. I wonder what she's thinking right now. Damn I wish she felt the same way I do.

"HEY MATT OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard someone say.

"What?"

"MATT OPEN THE DOOR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON!" I yelled back. "Oh hey Tai," I said when I opened the door.

"I was knocking forever, what were you doing?"

"Nothing,"

"You weren't doing anything and you still didn't hear me knocking?"

"Ya," I said as Tai went into the kitchen in search for something to eat. "Why do you always come here to eat my food?"

"I don't," Tai said with his mouth full of chips. "Hey do you wanna come to a party?"

"Sure, when?"

"Uh…this Friday,"

"Sorry man I can't,"

"Why not? You never miss out on a party,"

"I know, but I gotta miss out on this one. Sorry man I got other plans,"

"Other plans? What could be more important than a party?"

"A lot of stuff," I answered simply.

"Ya but your gonna come to the new years one, right?"

"No, Sorry man can't make that one either,"

"Why not?"

"Like I said I got plans,"

"What are these plans?"

"Just plans,"

"Okay dude whatever but you're gonna be missing out on a lot,"

"No I won't," I said as I smiled.

"So…have you talked to Mimi lately?"

"Ya, today,"

"Cool, what'd she say?"

"Nothing just stuff,"

"You're not telling me anything dude. Seriously what'd she say?"

"Well I told her about you and Sora,"

"That's cool,"

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend,"

"Whoa dude you're in luck then,"

"Nah don't think so, I don't think she likes me,"

"Come on man, sure she does,"

"No doubt it,"

"She used to like you,"

"Ya I know, but I don't think she likes me anymore,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Well today I told her that I wasn't excited about Christmas because it would be the first Christmas that we wouldn't be spending together,"

"And…what'd she say?"

"She said 'Oh' and the she said that she had to go,"

"So that's why you don't think she likes you?"

"Ya but there's also the fact that the last time I asked her out she said no because she didn't want to ruin the friendship we had,"

"So…just because she didn't wanna ruin the friendship doesn't mean she doesn't like you and besides that was a long time ago,"

"Ya…but still it just doesn't feel like she likes me. It feels like she only thinks of me as her good friend,"

"Dude you'll see she really likes you,"

"Ya, whatever man,"

"She does. I gotta go, talk to you later,"

"Ya, later dude," I said as I closed the door.

__

ya sure, Mimi doesn't like me. Damn I hate being just friends. I just wanna be near her. I wanna feel her lips on mine another time.

* * *

Told you it sucked. But I don't care w/e just review plz. Well I'm out. Peace.


	2. chapter 2

Second chapter, 3rd will be up soon. I know it's short but that means u won't have to read as much. Thanx to the ppl that have reviewed appreciate it. r/r plz.

Chapter 2

****

Friday 

~Matt~

"Dude you gotta come to the party," Tai was saying as he followed behind me when I walked home from school.

"I already told you I'm busy,"

"Busy with what?"

"Other plans,"

"You tell me you have other plans but you never tell me what these other plans are,"

"So do you need to know everything that happens in my life?"

"No, you don't have to but we're friends. Friends tell each other what happens in their life,"

"Well why do I have to tell you my plans?"

"Oh I get it," Tai said knowingly, "you have a date with a hot chick," he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"No I don't,"

"Don't worry you don't have to act like you don't. I already know. So…?"

"So what?"

"Who is it? Is it Ashleigh or Melody or is it Madis-"

"I told you it's not a date. I'm not going out with anyone," I interrupted Tai.

"Then what is it?"

"Just stuff I'm gonna do,"

"How long will it take?"

"I dunno like 2 weeks maybe,"

"So you can't go anywhere for 2 weeks just because you're busy with other plans?"

"Ya, exactly. Good job you got it," I said giving Tai a pat on the head.

"Come on Matt, can't you just put it off for a few days, like the days there are parties and shit?"

"Uh…not really, it'd be kinda hard," I told Tai giving him a weird look.

"Come on Matt," Tai begged as I opened the door to my apartment.

"Sorry dude, I can't this is something I have to do,"

"Well if you tell me what it is then I'll stop bugging u,"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because you never miss a party and I wanna know why you're missing this party?"

"You'll find out soon,"

"But I wanna find out now," Tai whined

"Well you won't,"

"Okay fine, I gotta go anyway. Talk to you later,"

"Ya, later dude," I said then closed the door.

__

Damn I'm gonna be late. I better get going. I ran to my room and quickly grabbed my bag that was lying on my bed. When I was just about to close the door the phone rang. _Shit. _I ran back inside and picked up the phone. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Ya,"

"This is Sora,"

"Oh hey Sora, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I heard you weren't going to the party,"

"Ya,"

"Why aren't you going?"

"Got other plans,"

"Oh okay,"

"Ya, well I gotta go I'm gonna be late,"

"Oh, well talk to you later,"

"Ya later," I said then I hung up the phone.

__

Shit, shit, shit…I'm gonna be late…shit, shit, shit. I ran out the door as fast as I could and got into the Taxi that was waiting for me outside. _Damn I hope I'm not late…I can't be late…shit._

****

Saturday Morning

~Mimi~

"Mimi, Mimi," I heard someone say from outside. 

I got up slowly and went downstairs. No one was home. My parents were both at work. I opened the back door.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Well that was it…it's not that good but o well plz review. I'm out. Peace


	3. chapter 3

Ok…another short chapter up. I'm sort of rushing it I really wanna get past Christmas since it happened like 2 months ago so most of my chapters r gonna be a little rushed. Well here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

****

~Mimi~

"I can't believe it! You're here!" I yelled, running up to Matt and giving him a hug. It felt good being in his arms…it felt right.

"Ya I know, I wanted to surprise you so I decided to come to New York," 

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"Ya, my dad knows someone here so I'm staying at their place,"

"Oh, okay," I said simply. _I can't believe he's here. My one wish came true…I can't believe it. This is gonna be one of the best Christmas's ever._

"Shit, I'm freezing my ass off out here," Matt said.

"Oh sorry, wanna come in?"

"Hell ya, it's freezing out here. I've been out here for a long time. You know it's hard to wake you up,"

"Heh, I was tired not my fault," I answered as we walked into my house. "I'm gonna get ready okay, so if you want you can wait here and watch TV or something," I said as I realized I was still in my night gown so I started walking him to a room where the TV was.

"Uh…okay," He answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Cool well, I'll be back in a few minutes," 

"Okay," he said calmly. And I walked upstairs to get ready.

****

~Matt~

__

I can't believe I'm here…when she ran and hugged me I wanted to kiss her. Damn, well at least I'll find out if she likes me…and if she doesn't I don't know what I'll do. I want her to like me so much but if she doesn't then I'll understand. I wonder if she was as cold as I was outside especially because she wasn't wearing anything but her night gown. She looked HOT in it. 

" Hey, you ready to go," Mimi interrupted.

"Uh…ya, where?" I asked cluelessly.

"Out,"

"Where's out?"

"Just out. Come on!" She said dragging me out of her house.

"Fine hold on just let me get my jacket," I said reaching for my jacket that I had placed in the space beside me.

"Come on!"

"Fine I'm coming, I'm coming,"

"So, why were you in such a hurry?"

"I dunno,"

"What do you mean you don't know? You dragged me out of your warm house, outside where it is freezing"

"Ya, 'cause I wanted to show you around,"

"But where are we going?"

"I dunno, everywhere,"

"So we're outside in the fucking cold with no where to go. How exciting!" I said sarcastically.

"No we have a place to go, come on!" She said running ahead of me.

"Slow down, I'm coming," I replied catching up to her.

I followed her to a park. _Why the hell did she bring me to a park…ahhhh it's freezing._

"We're here," she said as we reached this fountain.

"We're where?" I asked looking around me.

"We're here at the park, we're here at one of my favorite places. I love coming here to think," 

"Cool," I answered simply.

We walked through the park talking. We talked about everything and anything we could think of.

"How long r u staying for?" she asked curiously.

"For about 2 weeks," _I can't believe I convinced my dad to let me stay here for 2 weeks. I just hope I'll get a chance to tell Mimi how I feel about her…and I hope that she feels the same way._

* * *

****

Later that night (A/N: I didn't wanna say the whole conversation they had…take way 2 long and it'd be boring so I skipped it)

****

Mimi

"Today was great," I sighed as I walked into my room and fell on my bed. _Two whole weeks. I can't believe It, he's gonna be here 2 whole weeks. What am I thinking? He doesn't like me. And even if he did…he's my friend…a good friend. If he asked me out I would say no…I've made up my mind…I'm not gonna act like I like him…I'm gonna act normal and try to avoid all the conversations that are even close to the topic. I just don't know if I can stand doing that for 2 weeks. I dunno if I like him a lot or if it's just a crush. I thought I was over but now I'm not so sure. I gotta stop thinking about this…I really have to._

****

Christmas Morning

Matt

__

Too bad I couldn't spend Christmas with Mimi. I have to tell her how I feel but I dunno how or when. 

* * *

Really bad chapter, I lost my inspiration…that sounded so gay, o well. Plz review.


End file.
